Highlights
by lostinthisrandomness
Summary: A collection of ficlets about the life of Zuko's daughter. CHAPTER TWO NOW UP!
1. On that Summer Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra. They belong to Bryke. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: I will no longer be having a main story. I'll be trying to make another story in which I will attempt 100 themes. Enjoy!

On that Summer Night

"Push!" The wet nurse forced.

Fire Lord Zuko could hear the cries of pain from his wife. He was waiting outside the bedroom, begging the spirits and Agni to make this a successful birth, that he may finally have an heir to the throne. He didn't want to just be murmuring little prayers; he wanted to be with his wife. He wanted to hold her hand throughout the labor and be there for her.

"Uncle, I couldn't just be out here, just waiting. I have to be there for her." Zuko squeezed his uncle's hand.

"Then, be with her." His uncle said quietly as he removed his hand from his nephew's.

"But, what if—"

"It doesn't matter," Iroh hushed his nephew. "You love your wife and your child that's all that really matters right now."

The Fire Lord went inside the bedroom.

"Fire Lord Zu—"

"I don't care what you say. I just want to be here with my wife." He cut off the wet nurse.

Mai reached for Zuko's hand and squeezed it very tightly.

"Does it hurt?" Zuko asked softly.

"What do you think?" Mai hissed.

After a few minutes of pushing and pushing, they suddenly heard a baby's cry.

Mai made a sigh of relief and kissed Zuko on the lips.

"It's a girl." The wet nurse announced.

The couple broke the kiss and the wet nurse put the baby in the Fire Lady's arms. Zuko quickly went outside and called his uncle to come in.

"Is it a boy?" Iroh asked.

"It's a girl, my own little girl." The Fire Lord said proudly and cradled his daughter in his arms.

"Careful, Zuko, you might drop her." His wife warned. "You could be quite clumsy with things sometimes."

"Well, this is not a thing. She is my daughter." Zuko pointed.

"What are you going to name her?" His uncle asked before the two could fight.

"Why don't you name her after your mother?" Mai suggested and looked up at her husband.

"Ursa?" Zuko seemed to be thinking.

"Unless you want to name her Azula," Iroh laughed.

"No!" The couple exclaimed in horror.

"It's Ursa." Zuko confirmed.

And on that summer night, a new princess of the Fire Nation was born. A princess named Ursa.


	2. Forgotten

The Dagger

Zuko was very busy at work for the past two years. He's been going from colony to colony, and from island to island. He even had to check remote areas in the Fire Nation. He made frequent visits to the Earth Kingdom to have talks with the Earth King and drop by his uncle's tea shop. He's been signing papers, pacts, and treaties with other nations. He visited Aang and his family at Air Temple Island to ask for help and reports. He made sure things are doing well in the growing metropolis named Republic City.

He had just arrived from all the work. It feels like he hadn't been home in two years, but it was true.

"You're finally home." His wife's voice entered the room. "It's been two years."

"Mai," He started.

"Have you read the letters that we've been sending?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need your daily blah." He shook his head.

"Does that mean you haven't opened at least one?" She laid a hand on the table.

"What do you think?" He stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "Do you think I need the same news every day, from you?"

"Those letters weren't from me, almighty Fire Lord." She was twirling a knife between her fingers.

"Who are they from, then?" Zuko's voice lowered.

"Who else?" She threw the knife, just centimeters away from her husband's head and stuck to the wall behind him. "Your five-year-old daughter, your one and only sweetheart, she would send you drawings or letters every day. Do you even remember her name?"

"Ursa," He said softly.

"One day, she might forget about you." Mai poked his chest. "You've missed the first day she firebended and her fourth birthday. She wrote a letter to you that she was able to finally produce fire."

"I-I—"

"You promised her you'd be there the day she would make her first burst of flame. You promised you'd be home on her birthdays." Mai made him feel guilty. "Do you even know what day is it today?"

"It's a Wednesday!" He exclaimed.

"You've forgotten your own daughter's birthday!" She shouted.

It hit him like lightning. It was Ursa's birthday. He didn't have a gift or card or anything for her.

He slumped down in his chair. "Where is she?"

"What any regular five-year-old would be doing at this time of night, sleeping." The Fire Lady crossed her arms. "Maybe she could be having a nightmare about you. She could be wondering why you haven't been replying to any of her letters."

"Did you have a celebration?" He removed his armor.

"Yes, her friends from the Academy, some of my relatives, your uncle, and some of our old friends were there." She grabbed the knife back from the wall.

"Is Uncle here?" He massaged his temples.

"He's staying for a week and so is Ty Lee." Mai stated.

"Do you know where I could find him?" Zuko stood up.

"In one of the guest rooms, he's still awake, his candle's still lit." She left his office.

The Fire Lord went out of the office and went looking for his uncle's room. He was walking in the corridor of guest rooms and found a room with the door slightly open and the candlelight was present.

"Uncle," He knocked on the door. "Are you there?"

"Come in, Zuko." Iroh welcomed him.

Zuko went inside his room and took a seat on the floor.

"You know, Ursa was awaiting you arrival ever since she woke up this morning." His uncle handed him a cup of tea.

"I don't have anything prepared for her." The Fire Lord confessed.

"Do you still have that pearl-handled dagger with you?" The former general refilled his own cup of tea.

"Are you suggesting I start an heirloom?" He unsheathed the dagger from his side.

"Do you want to pass on a legacy onto your descendants?" Iroh smiled.

"But this dagger has been my companion for years." Zuko looked at the dagger.

"Give it to her, she'll appreciate it." Iroh patted his back.

His nephew made a long sigh. "Good night, Uncle."

"Good night, Zuko."

The Fire Lord went looking for his daughter's bedroom. He felt like he didn't have the guts to face his daughter. He opened the door to Ursa's room slowly. When he finally made it inside, he kept his head down. He heard muffled sobs from a distance. He looked up and saw his daughter hugging her legs and looking out of the window. She was mumbling words to herself and at the same time crying. Zuko felt like crying himself. He imagined how many promises he had broken, promises to his own daughter. He slowly walked over to his daughter's bed and sat on it.

"Mom, I don't think Dad will be coming home—ever." She said sadly and cried loudly.

That statement broke the Fire Lord's heart. For two years, she's been waiting for him to come home and he hasn't been reading any of the notes that he'd been sending her.

"Ursa, Daddy's home, sweetheart." He said, about to break into tears.

"I must be hearing things." She said to herself.

"No, it's real, sweetheart. Daddy is home." Zuko was afraid she wouldn't believe him.

"Dad?" She turned around and saw her father. "Dad!" She hugged him tightly.

"I'm home and I won't be gone for a long time ever again. If I need to, I'll be bringing you." He whispered.

"Really?" Her voice was cracking.

"Yes." He reassured her. He put the dagger in her hands.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Happy birthday, my dear Ursa." The Fire Lord hugged his daughter tighter than ever.


End file.
